


Initiation

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Boyd's dick is in Stiles' ass, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingering, In a manner of speaking, Lactation, Oral Sex, Peter Hale's dick is in Stiles Stilinski's ass, Scent Marking, Stiles Stilinski performs cunnilingus on Erica Reyes, Stiles Stilinski performs oral sex on Peter Hale and Vernon Boyd, Vaginal Sex, butt plug, golden showers, kind of, lactating Stiles, light lactation kink, pee used as lube, semen used as lube, vagina to anus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: Becoming the Alpha Mate means you need to smell like pack.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes contains spoilers**  
>  This fic contains sexual situations between:  
> Stiles/Erica  
> Stiles/Boyd  
> Stiles/Peter  
> Stiles/Isaac (though it's not _strictly_ sexual  
>  I have not tagged for this under pairing as this is a Sterek-fic, but both Boyd and Peter fucks Stiles (anally) and Stiles performs oral sex on them and Erica.  
> Additionally: The betas also use urine to scent mark Stiles, her skin as well as her vagina and asshole; it's not meant as kink per se
> 
> If I've forgotten tags or anything important let me know, otherwise consider leaving kudos and comments

Erica groaned, her whole body trembling.

“Alpha,” she pleaded. “I can’t…” her voice broke on a sob, a gentle thumb brushing over her cheekbone.

“Just one more minute, Erica. You’re doing so good.” Derek punctuated his words with a final thrust into the pliant body beneath them, tensing as his orgasm tore through him. Coming down off the high he pulled out, zipped his pants and then took the few steps to bring him in front of Erica.

Her head’s thrown back, eyes closed in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. She’s naked and while Derek lets his eyes roam her body, appreciating her beauty, it’s more like one would a painting in a museum than a lover. He looks down, his eyes meeting the amber gaze between Erica’s legs, the choked noises coming from his mate; he smiles, leans in and whispers in Erica’s ear:

“Let it go.”

The sharp smell of urine briefly overpowers the strong smell of sex permeating the air, and as he watches Stiles’ hair darkens as it’s soaked even more thoroughly than from just Erica riding her face. Looking back at his beta he can see the relief on her face, the way her whole body relaxes now she doesn’t have to hold it in anymore. And then he can see her shake apart as Stiles relentlessly laves her tongue over Erica’s clit, can see her clench, clench, clench until she comes with a roar. Erica desperately claws at the floor her hips undulating as if they can’t decide if they want to get closer or get away from the stimulation.

At long last she slumps forward. Her breath is heavy and her chest heaving, her eyes flickering between gold and brown all accompanied by the sound of Stiles licking her clean. Derek offers her some water which she greedily drinks, her smile a little shaky at the edges. As her breathing slows she regains her usual composure and by the time the pitcher is empty she looks mostly the same as she had when she stepped through the front door hours ago.

Satisfied that Erica won’t fall over Derek has time to deal with the uncomfortable tightness of his pants. He gets back on his feet and then retrace his previous route. This time he shoves the jeans down mid thigh before lifting Stiles’ leg and fold her in half. Derek’s balls to cheeks with her in a matter of seconds. The pace he sets is brutal, Erica’s hands flat on the floor to keep her from falling over, the noises coming from Stiles are half protests and half pleas for him to change the angle and let her _come_. Derek just snaps his hips and with a final snarl empties inside her once more.

This time he doesn’t bother tucking himself away just knee walks to Stiles’ head flashing red eyes at his beta confident she’ll understand the unspoken order. With a crack of her neck she effortlessly slips into the betashift, her eyes glowing and teeth elongating; Derek growls, impressed by her control when he looks to her hands and sees her nails are still completely human. A steady stream of piss is splashing against Stiles’ skin as Erica slowly moves down her torso only to stop when she’s straddling the human’s hips. She takes a while to control her bladder then leans forward to start rubbing it into Stiles’ skin. 

There’s a puddle at the dip of Stiles’ belly where Erica wets her hands and then methodically goes from below her jaw, her neck, cupping her shoulders, stroking her arms, intertwining their fingers. Back and forth she goes, making sure every part of Stiles skin is covered. When she’s satisfied she places her hands on Stiles’ collar bones, sweeping outwards down her sides; then back in, down to cup her breasts, caressing the thin skin at the bottom of them and then expertly making the nipples rise, a desperate moan falling from Stiles’ lips as her legs part in invitation. Derek’s cock twitches where it’s standing rigid once again, precome beading at the tip, gravity making sure it lands on Stiles’ face.

When Erica finally moves on Stiles is a writhing, panting mess begging for release and Derek planning to at some point have her come only from him playing with her breasts. For now, though, he watches Erica use the last drops of piss to cover Stiles’ flanks, belly, legs and feet before resuming her previous position straddled across her hips. He smiles at the face Stiles pulls then carefully watches Erica who’s now working her scent inside Stiles’ cunt where it mixes with Derek’s seed; Stiles’ legs going even wider apart as she starts moving her hips trying to get Erica closer to where she needs it. The beta’s only response is to change the angle of her hand making sure there’s nothing for the human to grind against.

Without warning Erica pulls the plug from Stiles’ ass, only to replace it with the mess she’s taken from her cunt. When there’s nothing left she carefully inserts the plug once more before getting on her feet.

“Strong mate, strong pups,” she lisps around her fangs, drags her soiled hand down Derek’s face, gone before Derek can express his gratitude.

~

Stiles is bouncing on his cock, her breasts merrily going up and down almost distracting him from the door opening and Boyd coming in. However, he doesn’t miss the way Boyd’s nostrils flare or the way his dick twitches when he catches their scent. Meanwhile Stiles has taken advantage of their silent greeting, her hand sneakily making its way to her clit, furiously rubbing it making displeased grunts at the lack of effect it has. It’s not difficult to pin her arms behind her back but it takes a little growling to have Boyd support her while he finishes. He almost caves to the betrayed pout when he pulls from her warm clutch but thankfully Boyd is already putting her back on the bed.

From there it’s the same as it was with Erica. Boyd’s dick stretches Stiles’ lips to the point where they almost crack, she chokes until she gets her gag reflex under control and closes her eyes the instant he pulls from her mouth, painting her face in his release. Derek fucks her cunt twice while Boyd rubs more piss into her skin, adding his scent to Erica’s and Derek’s, though he doesn’t linger like Erica had.

When he’s done and Derek has pulled out the last time Boyd uses what he can gather from her cunt of Derek’s come, his own piss and Stiles’ fluids to slick his dick then he removes the plug from Stiles’ ass and has the head of his dick inside her before the muscle can contract again. Stiles goes taut and Boyd stills completely to give her time to breathe through the intrusion. The two weres can smell the salt of her tears but as she relaxes they dry up and Boyd pushes forward one slow inch at a time.

It takes a while but when he’s all the way in it’s as if he loses control and he snaps his hips with inhumane speed. Sounds are spilling from the human’s lips but all Boyd can focus on is the red glow of his alpha’s eyes and the bonds strengthening between him, his alpha, his alpha’s mate as well as his own mate. He comes to the rumble of his alpha growling contentedly and when he regains the control of his limbs he pulls carefully from Stiles’ body, bares his neck to his alpha pair, strokes his soiled hand down the same side of his alpha’s neck as Erica had and is out the door.

Derek doesn’t hear the creak of the front door too busy getting lost in the sight and smell of his mate. Stiles smells like the forest on a cool spring morning, like summer rain and lemon; entwined with it are the muskier notes of his scent, just like her smell is entwined in his. Over is the smell of _pack_ , Erica’s scent strong and fertile a little earthy and fierce like its owner; Boyd’s scent is lightning, the combination odd but somehow it works. Derek can’t wait for his mate to smell like the rest of his pack, wonders what she’ll smell like when covered in Peter’s sugar spice and Isaac’s fiery need.

Stiles’ ass and cunt are gaping, fluid leaking from both holes with every breath she takes, her skin glistens where it travels down to gather in the puddle formed under her. Derek’s cock twitches at the sight and smell of it but before he can bury himself inside her the door opens and Peter steps through.

~

If not for the potions Deaton had had her drinking Stiles wouldn’t have been able to hold back the scream when Boyd’s dick breaches her ass. Having it her mouth was difficult enough and she briefly wonders how she’ll ever manage Derek’s cock - after all it’s still a bit bigger than Boyd’s.

The head’s barely in and already she feels as if she beeing split apart. Her alpha’s eyes are red and there’s a soothing rumble coming from his chest. Combined with the hunger in his eyes it manages to make her relax enough that Boyd can get all the way in. Stiles gasps.

Once he withdraws she can feel how gapingly open she is, Derek’s gaze heavy on her where she drips steadily onto the blankets they’ve been resting on for the last few days. She wonders what she looks like, wonders if Derek will ever fuck her this open, will have her pussy and ass dripping with his seed and let her watch him lick it clean while she convulses around him. Before she can open her mouth and ask the door opens for the third time today and Peter step through.

Unlike Erica and Boyd he doesn’t step closer and Stiles can’t help feeling self conscious even if Peter can’t see much but her bend head, her hair shielding her body and the angle and Derek shielding her groin and ass from his gaze. When the silence becomes too much for her to bear Stiles lifts her head but before she can meet Peter’s eyes the man kneels and shows her his neck.

“Alpha Mate,” he says, his voice reverent and Stiles smiles, lifts her hand to his cheek stroking his face gently. Behind her Derek growls making Peter shift slightly before tilting his head a little more, Stiles’ hand still resting on his neck.

“Alpha.”

It’s a sign and Stiles follows it willingly, turning while staying on all four. She can hear Peter get back on his feet and then the lukewarm stream of his urine hits her back. Stiles arches into it, widens her legs in invitation that Peter soon takes pushing his flaccid dick inside her ass before finishing pissing. It’s an odd sensation that she isn’t sure she cares for.

Peter’s growing inside her, thankfully not as big as Boyd but big enough she can feel him even before he starts moving. It’s slow at first, careful in a way even Derek wasn’t the first time he entered her pussy, but it isn’t long before Peter’s hips are going at a speed Stiles couldn’t match even before being fucked repeatedly for three days straight.

He pulls her up, her legs splayed open over his thighs her back against his chest her head resting on his shoulders. There’s nowhere for her to go entirely at his mercy when he uses his supernatural strength to lift her off his dick and pull her back onto it all the while he’s spewing filth in her ear that has her moaning like the soundtrack of a bad porno.

Stiles has no idea what does it for Derek but he’s suddenly _there_ his cock in her pussy pounding her just as relentlessly as Peter in her ass, Derek’s breath warm on her face and his hands scorching where they’re playing with her nipples, coaxing them into hardness and the pinching them.

Peter’s grunts and Derek’s growls have her clenching her ass and pussy as best she can trying to drag their orgasms from them; her hips move mindlessly Peter’s finger next to Derek’s cock another inside with his own gathering the mess inside her and smearing some on her nipple and bringing the other to her mouth. Obediently she opens licks the digit clean and then continues to fellate it while Derek _finally_ put his mouth on her breasts and sucks. She thinks she screams when Peter comes but she can’t be sure just knows that Derek follows immediately after and then they pull out, Peter first causing her to fall onto her back, and then Derek making her cry out and reaching for him, wanting to taste them on his lips.

She doesn’t really notice Peter grabbing his dick once more, the piss hitting her skin barely registers either but she can’t help the sounds she make when Peter’s finger find their way back inside her pussy mixing his piss and Derek’s sperm and then feeding it to her gaping ass. When he’s satisfied he takes the plug Boyd had removed and puts in back in place.

“You’re doing so good,” Derek’s cock tells her where it’s once more dripping on her face and Stiles can’t help smiling through the pain when Peter’s too rough on her too sensitive breasts and nipples, rubbing what feels like a worrying amount of liquid into her skin.

When Peter straddles her shoulders and his dick is demanding entrance to her mouth he tastes like piss and like her and Derek and Stiles sucks happily, her hips thrusting in the rhythm Derek sets where he’s already hard inside her again.

He pulls from her mouth and a few strokes later he’s covering her face in his release. He pants above her, pinning her to the floor with his weight more efficiently than the things Derek’s currently doing. Stiles gets a hand under her careful not to dislodged the alpha gathering some of the mess from both her ass and the blankets under her. When she deems her finger sufficiently wet she brings it back up and without warning thrusts it inside Peter’s hole.

He’s warm and smooth and he’s gripping her finger in a way that makes her wish she had a cock and was able to fuck him like he so clearly wants. She makes due with her hand, despite the awkward angle and then soreness in her wrist. When she adds a second she can see Peter’s dick filling with blood, can almost see the way precome travels the channels before dripping from the slit. She’s rather impressed with herself when she manages to make him come simultaneously with her alpha.

Peter leaves after scent marking his alpha and submitting once more to Stiles, something that doesn’t seem to surprise said alpha and she makes a note to ask about it later.

They enjoy the brief break in their coupling with a glass of water and then lying down, Derek’s chest against her back his arms around her waist and her hands over his. There’s pressure in the lower part of her belly and Stiles knows she has to pee soon; the thought barely over before she can feel Derek’s against the small of her back, down the crack of her ass over the plug onto the blankets. When he’s done he cups his hand under her, shoves two fingers inside her pussy and tell her to go.

It’s an instant relief a sigh leaving her lips when she’s done before they pull wide in a smile when she can feel Derek coating his cock in it, marking himself as hers as much as he’s marked her as his. They only get a few more minutes before the door opens for the last time and Isaac stands there.

She can feel Derek tense behind her when he doesn’t move and Stiles is at a loss at what to do. Then she remembers Deaton’s advice of following her instincts and she gets up to sit on her knees.

“Pup,” she asks, her voice gentle but with a command laced through the words. Isaac scuffs his foot as if he’s embarrassed.

“It’s okay, pup.” Stiles reaches for him and surprisingly he comes closer. She scoots back a little making room for him and he gets down their knees touching each other. Stiles keeps his eyes on his face which is the only reason she sees his darting to her breasts before going back somewhere around her collarbone.

“What do you need, pup?” she asks taking his hand in hers, trying not to coo when his cheek bones go pink. Behind her Derek growls in warning, far more aggression than he’s shown any of the other betas and without looking she reaches back, flicks his nose.

“Quiet, Alpha.” It’s a reprimand though not insubordination; she’s making it clear she isn’t challenging Derek’s status but also that she won’t allow him to hurt her pup. Pride surges through the pack bonds prompting Isaac to speak.

“I…” he gulps audibly. “I can’t do what they did.” He gestures helplessly to Stiles, the come drying on her face, the mess on the sheets and her pussy. She smiles at him.

“Oh pup.” She wraps her arms around him and somehow he manages to seem smaller than her even while having nearly half a foot on her in height.

“Poor, little pup,” Stiles says while rocking him. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Isaac’s relief is almost touchable by now, and then Stiles sets in the final blow.

“What do _you_ want, pup?”

Isaac blanches at her question, licks his lips and his eyes once more go to Stiles’ breasts but not a word makes it past his lips.

Stiles, ever perceptive - or maybe listening to instincts of her own - nods and then spreads her legs to make room for Isaac’s between hers bringing him closer to her. The she leans back against Derek who has at long last gotten with the programme and is sitting behind her before she places her hands on Isaac’s face pulling his head to her left breast.

He looks as if he’s a breath from running away then he takes in the scent in front of him and his mouth closes around the proffered nipple and he begins to suckle. For a long while it’s the only sound in the room and then Stiles makes a surprised noise and Isaac’s mouth floods with something sweet and warm that reminds him of being happy and safe. He sucks harder, wanting to get more of the liquid.   
Above him Stiles hisses when Derek pushes his cock inside her dripping pussy, the smell of her milk driving the wolf closer to the surface than it has been for years. Isaac is rutting against her though his dick is soft, the noises coming from him desperate. As Derek begins to move Stiles hands come up to cradle Isaac’s head keeping him latched to her nipple.

She can feel Derek growing, can hear his labored grunts when his cock barely fits inside her and suddenly he can’t go anywhere and just as he begins coming Isaac wets himself, his piss getting soaked by her curls and wetting the inch or so of Derek’s cock that couldn’t fit inside her pussy. Derek grunts at the feeling but Stiles is used to it by now, far more worried about the desperate hungry noises coming from Isaac and the feeling of her breast emptying for milk.

Somehow she manages to make the pup change nipple just as Derek brings his hand to her clit. All the inhibitors placed on her by the magic of the ritual and the potions Deaton had been giving her seem to have vanished and the first touch of the pad of Derek’s thumb has her arching and scream out her orgamn in a human version of a wolf’s howl. Derek’s other hand has joined hers at the back of Isaac’s head otherwise she would’ve dislodged him from his suckling.

Her orgasm triggers Isaac’s bladder once more just like it milks Derek of more sperm as she clenches around him. Stiles thinks she passes out for a bit, but when she comes back to her senses Derek’s cock is still locked inside her throbbing pussy and he’s playing with the plug in her ass. Isaac is still latched onto her breast though he appears to be fast asleep.

“Sleep, mate,” the wolf rasps in her ear and Stiles is far too worn out to argue with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling inside my brain for far too long, making it impossible to write anything else. I'm posting this in the hope the muse will let me return to the things I actually _have to_ write - when that's done I'll consider coming back an give this a read through


End file.
